Love of a Family
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Jax finds out what it finally means to have the love of a family but not before he goes through a bunch of trouble to get where he wants to be with the woman he loves. Rated T for language! Story is better than summary... i just suck at summaries! LOL
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a new SoA story! The idea came to me and won't leave and I already have several chapters wrote! This story will have a lot of OCs in it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA unfortunately!

Jax was walking into the gas station when he saw a car that he thought he recognized. He came to a stop as he watched the car pull up to the gas pump and was confused when he saw a guy driving it that he didn't recognize. He decided that he was going to go over and talk to the man. What he really wanted to know was why some guy was driving Crystal's 2009 Mustang. He knew that Crystal didn't let just anyone drive it. Then again he hasn't talked to Crystal in seven months so maybe something between then and now had changed.

When he got close to the guy he said "Hey there what are you doing with Crystal's car?"

The guy turned around and glared at Jax and said "How do you know this is Crystal's car?"

Jax smirked and said "I should know since I was with her when she bought it. I will ask once more though. What are you doing with Crystal's car?"

The guy looked Jax up and down and said "Why wouldn't I have her car? She doesn't need it where she is at right now."

Jax stepped forward and preceded to shove the guy up against the gas pump and growled "Where is Crystal and why do you have her car? I'm done asking you nicely."

The guy tried to shove Jax off of him but Jax didn't even move an inch so the guy snarled "The bitch is in the hospital where she belongs. I took her car because I figured it was owed to me. After all the bitch led me on for five months before I finally beat the shit out of her and put her in the ICU. It doesn't look as if she is going to need her car because the Doctor said her prognosis wasn't good."

Jax cursed and pulled his cell phone out and hit speed dial. He wanted to kill this guy but he figured he'd let everyone in the club have at him. He knew that he wasn't going to be the only one that wanted to kill him after they heard what the bastard did to Crystal.

"Yo Opie get over here to the gas station across from the motel and hurry. Bring the boys with you. We have a problem that needs to be taken care of and taken care of quickly." Jax said while he glared at the man he was still holding against the gas pump. He shut his phone have Opie assured him they'd be there soon.

Jax pulled his fist back and let it fly towards the guy's face as he growled "If she dies you may as well have signed your own life away. Crystal is SAMCRO and you don't mess with SAMCRO."

The guy paled when he heard SAMCRO. He didn't know that Crystal was part of them. Then he got to thinking if she died oh well. They wouldn't do shit to him. He was pretty sure that everything he heard about was just exaggerated. Little did he know he was about to find out that it wasn't. He smirked as he thought about how it had felt to beat Crystal to an inch of her life and then drop her off at the hospital in her hometown.

His eyes widened when he heard the roar of several motorcycles. Hardly anything scared him but for some reason he was scared even if he wasn't going to show it to this prick. He wouldn't let him see how affected he was by all these bikers showing up. They really wouldn't care that he had hurt a bitch. After all he has heard rumors that they themselves kept their women in line by slapping on them. Little did he know that what he heard was exactly what it was which was a rumor. He was about to find out that none of the men hit their old ladies or the woman they are dating.

By the time the Sons had parked there were several people watching Jax. Jax didn't really care that people were watching him. All he wanted to know was where Crystal was at and what exactly was wrong with her. He also wanted to know this dumbasses name so that he knew what to put on the grave when he was killed for hurting a friend and family member of SAMCRO.


	2. Chapter 2

Opie was the first to reach Jax's side followed by Clay, Tig, Juice, Chibs, and Happy and Opie said "What seems to be the problem Jax."

Jax spared a look at Opie and the rest of the Sons and said "This asshole is driving Crystal's car and he said that she is in ICU at the hospital. He's the one who put her there!"

At this the Son's growled and Clay said "You dared to put a hand on a Goddaughter of a Son? Do you want to add anything to what Jax has just told us and what in the hell is your name?"

The guy swallowed hard and said "My name is Matt and I didn't know that she was the daughter of a Son. How in the hell was I to know? The little bitch just kept leading me on so I did what any man in my position would do. I took what I wanted and when she tried to fight I beat the shit out of her. You can't tell me that none of you have ever hit your women."

Chibbs growled and said "Watch what you are saying boy o that is my Goddaughter you are talking about. And yes we can say that we never hit our women. We don't believe in hitting women and children!"

Matt paled at this. He knew now that he was going to be lucky to get out of this alive. Why didn't he just leave town after dropping her outside of the hospital and calling in anonymously to let the hospital know that there was a woman outside that required medical attention immediately. He could beat himself to death for his stupidity. He thought that he would at least do one favor for the bitch and that was to bring her back to where she would have people around that she knew if she lived from what he did to her.

"Look I didn't know she was the daughter of a Son. All I knew was that I have been dating her for the last five months and she wouldn't put out. I finally got tired of it and took what I wanted. I'm sorry that I hurt her. If I had known she was the daughter of a Son I wouldn't have laid a hand on her." Matt said in desperation. Everything he said he knew was a lie but they didn't need to know that. He would have done the exact same thing he had done to her except bring her back to Charming. This wasn't the first time he has done something like this and he knew that it wasn't going to be the last time either if he lived past this day. He couldn't change who he was and he didn't want to change who he was.

Opie's fist connected with Matt's nose and said "You shouldn't have done whatever it is that you did to Crystal to begin with. You don't treat a woman the way you treated Crystal. It shouldn't matter if they are part of a family or club. You never hit or rape a woman!"

Matt felt the blood running down his face but since he was pinned against the gas pump he couldn't do anything to stop it. His mind was going a million different directions as he tried to think of a way out of the mess he had unknowingly gotten himself into. He heard a siren and let out a sigh of relief when he saw a police cruiser pull in out of the corner of his eye. Little did he know that things were about to get worse for him.

Hale stepped out of his car and then his eyes narrowed when he recognized the car that was in front of the pump. He made his way over there and his eyes widened when he saw that Jax had a man pinned up against the gas pump. He knew Jax and he knew Jax's temper so he figured that this man had done something bad especially after he saw the look on Jax's face.

"What is going on here?" Hale asked as he came to a stop next to where Opie and Happy were standing.

Matt let out a sigh of relief and said "Officer these men jumped me out of nowhere and for no reason."

Jax snorted and said "Oh yeah sure we did. Would you like to tell Officer Hale what you are doing with his sister's car?"

Matt paled even further and said "I don't know what you're talking about. That car is mine."

Hale looked over at the car and saw the rims and glared at Matt "I know for a fact that, that car is not yours and that it is my sisters. Now why do you have her car and where is my sister?"

Jax pulled Matt away from the pump and then slammed him back into the pump before looking over at Hale and saying "Crystal is in the ICU. This bozo thought that it was alright to rape and beat her because she wouldn't give him any."

Before any of the Sons could stop him or try to stop him Hale lunged forward knocking Jax, Matt and himself to the ground. Jax scooted out of the way and Hale started pounding Matt on the face and anywhere else his fist could reach. All he saw was red after what Jax told him. Finally Happy and Tig got Hale pulled off of Matt while Opie and Juice pulled Matt up off the ground.

"You're all a bunch of crazy sons of bitches. I'm leaving town and never coming back." Matt said as he spit blood out of his mouth.

Hale looked over at Matt with murder in his eyes and said "You ain't going anywhere you mother fucker. Clay if you don't mind taking him to the garage for now I'll be there in a little bit. I need to go and check on my sister."

Clay nodded and said "You got it Hale. Jax go with Hale because I know you want to see Crystal too. I'll have someone come and get Crystal's car and bring it to the shop. We will make sure this ass doesn't go anywhere."

Hale and Jax both nodded and Jax said "Opie you drive Crystal's car to the shop and then have someone bring you back here. We all know Crystal ain't going to like anyone drive what she considers her baby once she gets better and comes out of the hospital."

Matt laughed and said "That is if she lives long enough. Make sure you give her my regards and tell her I loved forcing her."

Happy moved so fast that nobody even saw him move and grabbed Matt by throat as he bit out "You will keep your fucking mouth shut or I will shut it for you!"

Matt glared but kept his mouth shut. In his mind however he was thinking of ways that he could get the Sons on his side. Maybe he could bribe them. Then he shook his head knowing that bribing them wouldn't work.

"Keep him alive until Jax and I get there." Hale said before running to his car and getting in it and turning on his siren before peeling out of the parking lot.

Jax ran to his bike and yelled back to Clay "Keep that bastard on ice. I have more questions but Crystal is more important right now."

Clay nodded and called back "We will son. Just go. Some of us will be at the hospital in a little bit."

Jax nodded then started his bike and roared out of the parking lot of the gas station. He prayed like he never has prayed before that Crystal was alright and that she would live through this. He vowed to himself that if she did live through this that he would do anything and everything to help her through it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to those who have left reviews on this story and those who have added this story to their story alerts and/or favorites! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! But I'm borrowing Jax while Steph has fun with Kozik… Katie has done something to Opie but I'm not sure what all I can see is that his mouth is hanging wide open… Cassie is too busy asking Happy what all the tattoos meant on his body and looking wide eyed at him as he told her…. Celia is looking at Juice like she wants to rip his clothes off of him! Now that we have all that settled I don't own SoA in any way except my OCs…

Jax pulled into the hospital seconds after Hale did. He quickly shut off his bike and ran towards where Hale was getting out of his police car. Once he caught up to Hale he put his hand on his shoulder effectively stopping the deputy chief in his tracks.

"Hale I know you're upset but you need to calm down before you go in there. When you see Crystal you don't want to scare her and I have a feeling that she is going to be scared when she sees us." Jax said. He wanted to rush right in there but he knew that Crystal needed calmness around her right now.

Hale looked at Jax through narrowed eyes. "How can you be so calm Jax? How come you're not pissed off? Don't you care what he has done to Crystal?"

Jax glared at Hale. "Of course I care about what he has done to Crystal and he will be dealt with. But my main concern right now is not freaking Crystal out. She has been through a lot and I don't want her scared of me."

Hale swallowed and nodded and said "I'm sorry Jax I shouldn't have said that. Let's go find out what is wrong with Crystal."

Jax nodded and him and Hale walked into the hospital and then up to the ICU where they stopped at the Nurse's station and Hale said "I'm here for the woman who was brought in and was placed here in ICU? Her name is Crystal."

The Nurse looked up at Hale and said "Hi Hale if you wait a minute I will get the Doctor for you. We don't know who the poor woman is but we do know her first name is Crystal."

Hale and Jax both glared at the Nurse and Jax bit out "The woman's name is Crystal Hale."

The Nurse gasped and said "Hold on and let me get Doctor Randall."

Jax and Hale both nod and go over to wall and lean against it. Both men are thinking that Crystal has to be okay because if she wasn't then there would be no stopping them from killing the bastard who did this to her. Jax was cursing himself in his mind for not telling Crystal how he felt and for screwing things up so badly with her. Hale was cursing himself in his mind for not making the time to talk to his sister when she called him. Little did Jax or Hale know that they were about to be dealt a shock that would change the way they were thinking once again.

Dr. Randall walked over to where Jax and Hale was standing and said "Jax and David if you'll follow me I'll tell you about Crystal's condition."

Jax and Hale nodded and followed Dr. Randall to a room off of the ICU and once the door was shut Hale said "How is Crystal doing?"

Dr. Randall looked down and then back up and said "Crystal has several broken ribs. She has swelling in her back and until it goes down we can't tell if there is any permanate damage done to her back. We had to rush her in for an emergency surgery as well."

Jax and Hale both sucked in breaths and Hale said "Why did you have to rush her into surgery?"

Dr. Randall swallowed and then took in a deep breath and let it out. "One of the ribs punctured a lung. But besides that she was rushed into surgery because the baby she was carrying was in distress."

Jax's mouth dropped open and said "She was pregnant? Could you tell how far along? Is the baby alright?"

Dr. Randall held up his hand. "Yes, she was pregnant. She was thirty three weeks pregnant. The baby is in the NICU. The baby is a little girl and she is in an incubator and hooked up to other machines. We are keeping a close eye on her as when she first came out she wasn't breathing."

Jax closed his eyes and banged his head against a wall. He knew right away that the baby Crystal had was his child. He couldn't believe that she had kept it from him and that he hadn't known or guessed she was pregnant before she left town.

Hale was digesting the news and he turned to Jax. "Did you know that she was pregnant?"

Jax opened up his eyes and said "No, I didn't Hale. If I had I never would have let her leave regardless how pissed off she was at me. I can't believe I never even knew."

Hale put a hand on Jax's shoulder. "Jax you know how stubborn Crystal is. If she didn't want us to know something she would do everything she could to keep it from us. Don't blame yourself for this."

Jax nodded and looked back at Dr. Randall. "Can we see Crystal now? And then can we see the baby?"

Dr. Randall nodded. "I will take you to see Crystal and I will have the pediatrician in charge of your daughter paged to come up here. He will be able to tell you more than I can."

Jax and Haled nodded and followed Dr. Randall out of the office they were in and then down the hallway.

When they reached the room Dr. Randall turned back towards Jax and Hale and said "Crystal is hooked up to oxygen, a heart machine as well as a couple other machines. In the corner of the room you will find a defibulator but that is only in there in case we need it. She is in a coma but she can hear you so talk to her."

Hale and Jax nodded and both sucked in a breath before entering the room. When they saw her laying so still and lifeless on the hospital bed their hearts broke a little.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax walked over to the hospital bed and took Crystal's hand in his. He couldn't believe that this was the same woman who had left him seven months ago. She looked so fragile and broken laying there. He couldn't believe that he was a father and that she never once told him that she was pregnant.

He looked down at her and whispered "Crystal, we have a daughter. You have to fight and you have to be okay. I can't live without you. I know that I hurt you and I'm so sorry about that. But you need to get better. Now I have a son and a daughter in the NICU and I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I can't do this alone."

Jax looked up when he heard Hale say "Hey sis it's me David. You're going to be okay. We're going to take care of the guy who did this to you. You fight sis like you have never fought before. You fight for yourself, you fight for your daughter, you fight for Jax and you fight for me Sis."

Jax blinked because he knew that if he didn't he would end up crying and he wasn't a man who cried. He had to be strong for himself and for Crystal and their daughter. He bent down and kissed Crystal's head tenderly. He hoped that she heard what he said. He really did need her to be alright. If she didn't live he knew that he would lose it even more than he lost it when Tara had left him.

Hale kissed Crystal's head and looked over at Jax. "Well Papa are you ready to go and see your Daughter and my niece?"

Jax looked back down at Crystal and then kissed her head before looking at Hale and saying "Yes, let's go see my daughter and your niece. I bet we both never thought this day would come."

Hale shook his head. "Honestly Jax no I didn't but you know if I had to pick someone that Crystal got pregnant by surprisingly you'd be on the top of that list. I know that you will take care of Crystal and your daughter."

Jax nodded. "You're damn right I will. And the first thing I'm going to do is beat the hell out of the dude who did this to Crystal."

Hale nodded. "I agree Jax and I will be right behind you. This is one instance where the Justice system isn't going to appease me."

As Hale and Jax walked down the hall they were stopped by a Doctor. "Excuse me are you David and Jax?"

Jax and Hale exchange looks and Jax says "Yes, we are. Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Katie Reynolds and I took over for Doctor Ryan on your daughter's case. I figured that you would want to see her as soon as possible but first I wanted to talk to you." Dr. Reynolds said.

Hale and Jax nodded and Hale said "What can you tell me about my niece's condition?"

Dr. Reynolds took in a deep breath. "Your niece was born eight weeks prematurely. Her lungs have not fully developed. Besides that she only weight two pounds when she was born. She is in an incubator and has a lot of different machines hooked up to her. You can look at her through the incubator but you can't touch her. Right now any infection or virus could end her life. We are running more test to see if there is anything else wrong."

Jax sucked in a deep breath. "I understand we can't touch. My son just got out of the hospital about five months ago."

Dr. Reynolds smiled but before she could say anything a couple of the Sons came running over to Jax and Hale and Opie said "How is Crystal doing? Is she alright? Have you seen her yet?"

Jax chuckled a little and said "Opie calm down. Dr. Reynolds meet Opie. Opie meet Dr. Reynolds. She is in charge of my daughter."

Opie along with the other Sons that came mouth dropped open and he said "Your daughter?"

Jax nodded and his eyes took on a hard glint has he looked at Opie, Juice, and Happy. "Crystal was pregnant when she left here seven months ago. My daughter was born eight weeks early."

Happy, Juice, and Opie all growled and Opie said "Is your daughter okay man?"

Jax shook his head a little. "She is in an incubator and hooked up to machines. Hale and I are getting ready to go see her."

Dr. Reynolds stepped forward. "I'm not supposed to do this Jax but I can see that these other guys are like family to you so they can come too."

Jax shot Dr. Reynolds a smile and said "Thanks Doc. Can you take Hale and I to see her now?"

Dr. Reynolds nodded. "If you'll all follow me. Just remember that we're doing everything we can for her."

Jax and Hale nodded and then followed behind Dr. Reynolds with Opie, Juice and Jax behind them. As they neared the door that Dr. Reynolds stopped in front of Hale and Jax both took in a deep breath and then nodded at Dr. Reynolds who opened up the door and led the way in.

"Even though you guys can't touch her yet I still need you to clean your hands real good and put on the gowns." Dr. Reynolds said.

Each of the men nodded and did as they were told and then they followed Dr. Reynolds into the room where Jax's daughter was in and Dr. Reynolds said "You guys can stay in here for a few. If you need anything have one of the Nurse's come and get me."

Jax nodded and smirked when he saw Dr. Reynolds look at Opie once before she left the room. He then turned his attention to the little girl in the incubator and his breath caught in his chest and his heart about stopped when he stepped forward next to Hale and peered into the incubator.

"My God she is so small." Jax breathed.

Hale looked over at Jax and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jax we can't think negative. We need to think positive. This little girl has you and Crystal in her. She will be a fighter."

Jax nodded but he still about crumbled. He was fighting hard to keep his temper under control. What he really wanted to do right now is go back to T-M and kill the guy who hurt Crystal and who harmed his daughter even before she was born.

Hale and Jax stood there standing for a while with Opie, Juice and Happy behind them. About after forty-five minutes Jax and Hale exchanged looks and then nods. It was time to head to the shop and get some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and for adding this story to your story alerts and favorites!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *Smirks at Cass* I'm borrowing Happy from you though… I have an itch that I need scratched…

Once at the club house Jax walks in and snarls "Where in the fuck is that guy at?"

Clay stepped forward and said "Calm down Jax. He's here but before you go to him you need to calm down."

Jax glares and growls "I can't calm down. Not only did that bastard hurt Crystal he caused my daughter to be born early! She may not live because he decided to beat the shit out of Crystal!"

All of the Sons intake of breath is audible and Clay said "What do you mean your daughter?"

Hale stepped forward and said "It seems that Crystal was thirty one or thirty two weeks pregnant. They had to do an Emergency surgery to save her and hopefully my niece's life. She looks just like Jax."

Gemma coming into the clubhouse heard the ending of what Hale said and she said "Who looks just like Jax?"

Jax looks at Clay with a raised eyebrow and Clay shakes his head and says "I haven't told her anything yet. I was hoping that we would have some good news before telling her."

At this Gemma walks over and says "What is it you guys are not telling me? Why is Hale here? Did one of the boys get hurt?"

Jax shook his head and shut his eyes. He wished that this wasn't happening. He wished that he could go back in time and change everything because then Crystal and his daughter would be fine.

Clay put an arm around Gemma's shoulders and said "Crystal is in the hospital."

Gemma gasped and looked from Clay to Jax to Hale and said "Why is she in the hospital?"

Hale swallows and said "Some fucker thought it was alright to rape her and beat her. He dropped her off at St. Thomas hospital. Jax caught the fucker in Crystal's car."

Gemma started shaking and she said "Is she alright?"

Jax shook his head and said "No Ma she isn't alright. She's in a fucking coma and my daughter's life is hanging in the balance also."

Gemma gasped again and said "What do you mean your daughter?"

Jax hung his head and said "Apparently when Crystal left Charming seven months ago she was pregnant. My little girl barely weighs two pounds. She is so small Ma. She is even tinier than Abel was when he was born."

Gemma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that a woman she thought of as a daughter was laying in a hospital in a coma. She couldn't believe that she hadn't known that Crystal was pregnant. Everything she heard just made her want to cry but she knew she couldn't. She had to be strong for everyone right now.

"Who is at the hospital now with my Baby Girl?" Gemma asked.

Jax shook his head. "Nobody is Ma. I wanted to come here and teach the fucker who did this to Crystal and my daughter a lesson."

Gemma rounded and looked at Clay and said "The fucker that did this to our Goddaughter is here?"

Clay nodded and before anyone could stop her Gemma was making her way across the club house to the storage room where she knew they mostly put people in when they wanted to do something to them. She threw open the door and strode in and then slapped the guy across the face.

Matt looked at the woman who just slapped him and sneered "What the fuck bitch?"

Gemma slapped him again. "That's for calling me a bitch. The first one was for you hurting my Goddaughter and grandbaby."

Gemma turned around and walked back out of the storage room and stopped when she got to Clay, Jax, Hale, and the other guys and said "You end him or I will. Nobody hurts my Baby Girl and gets away with it. I'll be at the hospital if you need me."

Clay nodded and smiled. He was proud of his woman. He knew that she would be upset but this was the first time in a long time that he has seen her slap some guy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… Glad you all are liking this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *Looks at Celia shocked* You kissed Juice?

After watching Gemma leave Jax steps into the room and lets his fist fly. He keeps on hitting Matt until someone pulls him off but even then his foot lashes out and connects with Matt's stomach making him groan in pain.

Once he cooled down some Jax looked at Matt and snarled "That is for the woman I love and for hurting my daughter. You fucking son of a bitch if my daughter dies I will kill you and dismember you limb from limb."

Matt paled at Jax's words. He totally forgot that Crystal had been pregnant. He knew that he was going to end up dying. The question was when was he going to die. He really didn't want to die so he racked his brain up trying to come up with a way to make sure that he didn't die. Nothing was coming to his mind and he thought frantically about what to do. He let out a sigh of relief when the door to the room he was being held in was shut and the Sons had left him alone.

Clay watched Jax pace the club house and thought about how to make the guy who has become like a son and not just a step son to calm down. He understood perfectly where Jax was coming from because he himself had been there and done that. He felt helpless after he learned about what happened to Gemma. He knew that he wanted to kill someone afterwards just for raping Gemma. He couldn't begin to imagine what Jax must be feeling because not only was Crystal raped and beaten but she also gave birth to his daughter prematurely.

"Jax, I know you want to kill because I do too but for right now we need to play this smart. Let's wait until Crystal wakes up and then we will make a decision." Clay said.

Jax turned and glared at Clay and ground out "And what if Crystal doesn't wake up Clay? She is in a fucking coma! That bastard put the mother of my child in a coma! He beat her so bad she doesn't even look like herself. How is she ever going to get past this shit? How?"

Hale knew in that instant that Jax truly did love his sister. He always suspected it but right now he had the proof of it. He also knew that Jax was going to kill that guy before they got all of the answers they needed if someone didn't calm him down. He also knew that he was going to have to be the voice of reason right now no matter how much he didn't want to be. He wanted to kill the guy for doing this to his sister. He also knew that if his sister didn't wake up that he would kill the guy and say fuck the law.

Hale stepped forward and said "Jax, I want to kill the guy as much as you do. After all he hurt my sister and my niece. But what clay is saying is the truth. We need to wait on Crystal to wake up. You know that if she was here she would be telling you to calm the fuck down and think rationally. Well since she can't tell you that I will. Calm the fuck down and think rationally Jax. We can't go into this half cocked. We will make the bastard pay for what he has done to Crystal."

Jax took in a deep breath and then let it out. He knew that what Clay and Hale were saying was the truth but he needed to do something. He felt helpless right now and he didn't like the feeling at all. He closed his eyes and let thoughts of Crystal go through his mind. He remembered holding her, kissing her, laughing with her, and making love with her. He hoped that sometime in the future he would get to do those things with her again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the review… I'm really happy you guys like the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *clears throat and looks at Katie* I have Tig ready for you for when your husband leaves!

After talking for a bit the guys decided Juice would stay at the club house while the rest of the Sons went to the hospital. Juice assured everyone that he would make sure that the scumbag didn't go anywhere and the others left. Jax and Hale were both in a hurry to get back to the hospital. They wanted to see Crystal and the baby.

Jax and Hale led the way into the hospital and when Jax saw Tara he walked right by her and didn't say a word to her. Right now he couldn't be bothered with her. In fact he doesn't see why he even let her back into his life. Everything he felt for her was tied up in what he used to feel for her and he really didn't love her anymore. He shook his head and got into the elevator.

Once in the elevator Jax said "You all need to be warned Crystal is hooked up to some machines. She is pale and she barely looks like herself."

Clay looked over at Jax and said "But she's alright right?"

This time Hale nodded. "She's alright but she is in a coma."

Clay's mouth drew together in a straight line. He wanted to punch something but he knew that if he did it wouldn't do any good. Right now all he could do is be there for Crystal and make sure that she knows she isn't alone. He just hoped that she would make it through this just fine. He knew that if she didn't that Hale and Jax would completely lose it.

They got out on the floor they needed and Hale and Jax led the way to Crystal's room. They saw a woman Doctor that they didn't know coming out of Crystal's room and the Sons intercepted her.

"Who are you?" Jax demanded.

The Doctor looked up at Jax and then at the men standing beside and behind him and tried to smile and said "I'm Dr. Cassandra Hill. You can either call me Cassie or Dr. Hill. Just whatever you do don't call me Cassandra."

The guys chuckled a little and Hale said "How is my sister doing?"

Dr. Hill looked up at the man who spoke and then the other men and said "There is still no change. She is still in the coma. I'm afraid if she doesn't wake up in the next twenty four hours then she may not ever wake up. Her temperature is finally coming down but she still has a long ways to go. Whoever did this to her did some serious damage to her. Personally I'd like to find the guy who did this to her and string him up by his toes and then filet him. But hey that's just me."

All the guys looked at her in shock and Happy said in his raspy tone. "My kind of woman."

Dr. Hill looked up and over at that and her heart started to beat faster when she saw the man who said it. She couldn't help but think that he was very handsome. She blushed and put her head back down.

The guys all chuckled at seeing Dr. Hill blush and Jax said "I know we're all not supposed to go in there but can we please? All of us are family to her."

Dr. Hill smiled and said "Go on in. I'll be back to check on her in an hour or so. Talk to her because she can hear you. Maybe if she hears one or all of your voices she will come out of the coma."

Jax and Hale nodded and all walked into Crystal's hospital room. Jax smiled when he saw Happy turn and look one more time at Dr. Hill. He chuckled because he couldn't help but think there goes two of the Sons down for the count. He knew that Opie had liked Dr. Reynolds and now Happy likes Dr. Hill. He shook his head as he went and sat on the edge of Crystal's hospital bed and took her hand in his.

"How is she doing Ma? Any movement?" Jax asked.

Gemma shook her head. "She hasn't made a sound or moved. I talked to the Doctor that was just in here and she thinks that if Crystal doesn't wake up in the next twenty four hours that it may be hard to bring Crystal out of the coma."

Jax nodded and said "I know. We stopped her before we came into the room."

Jax bent his head and kissed Crystal's head. He prayed that she would wake up soon and that she would be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews… Sorry I didn't update yesterday… I went through some stuff and just didn't feel up to it…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *looks over my shoulder at Cass* I have kidnapped the Sons and I own Cass, Katie, Celia, and Steph! *tries to run before they catch me*

Jax woke up with a stiff neck and looked over to the hospital bed and frowned when he saw that Crystal hadn't moved at all. He was already worried but he was growing more worried by the minute because if she didn't wake up soon he wasn't sure if she ever would and he couldn't face a life without her in the world.

He looked around the hospital room and saw Hale sleeping in a chair on the opposite side of the bed. He chuckled when he saw Hale's head fall to the side and then laughed when Hale jerked away with his hand going straight to his gun belt.

Hale looked around and then remembered where he was at and he looked over and saw Jax alive and said "Any change with Crystal yet?"

Jax looked down and shook his head and said "Not that I know of. I just woke up a few minutes ago myself. When I looked at her she was still in the same position she was last night."

Hale swore and ran his hands through his hair and said in a ragged voice "She has to wake up today. I can't lose my sister."

Jax nodded because he knew what Hale meant and he said "I know what you mean. I regret ever losing her. I realized how much I loved her after she left. She has to be okay. I can't be a father to Abel and our daughter without her even if she isn't with me."

Hale looked at Jax and shook his head. "You really do love her Jax even I can see that. Why did you screw up so badly?"

Jax shook his head and sighed. "I really wish I knew. The answer isn't a simple one and it isn't black and white."

Hale looked at Jax and saw how much he was hurting in his eyes and sighed. "Crystal loves you Jax. Yes, you may have done something stupid but I am sure she will forgive you. But Jax you also have to forgive yourself. If you can't even forgive yourself for what you have done how can you expect someone else to forgive you?"

Jax looked at Hale in shock and said "When did you become do deep?"

Hale let out a light chuckle and said "Since seeing my sister looking so broken in a hospital bed. Jax I mean it if you love it then fucking let go of the past and grab onto my sister and your daughter with both hands. You have a son and now a daughter to think of. Make a fucking decision about who you want and then go after that person."

Jax nodded but before he could say anything he felt Crystal squeeze his hand. He was up and out of his seat before he even realized that he was standing up.

"Crystal? Baby can you hear me? If you can hear me then squeeze my hand. I need you to wake up baby." Jax said. He felt her hand squeeze his again and his heart jumped up into his throat.

Hale saw Crystal squeeze Jax's hand the second time and he jumped up and went over to the head and bent down and kissed her head and then he said "Come on Sis you need to open up those baby blue eyes of yours. You are safe now and you are in the hospital. You can do it sis just open them up. Jax and I are here and we're not going to let anything happen to you."

Crystal felt as if her head was heavy but she heard the voices and fought the darkness and she finally got her eyes to open and when she saw her brother David and Jax standing over her and her hands went to her stomach and when she felt the difference she said "My baby! Where is my baby?"

Jax and Hale both bent down and Hale said "Crystal calm down. Your daughter is safe. She was premature but she will be alright. Jax and I have been to see her."

Crystal nodded and then closed her eyes as sleep overtook her and Jax said "I'll get the Doctor. You stay here with her Hale. I'm going to call Mom and Clay and let them know that Crystal has came out of the coma and then I'm going to go and see my daughter. I'll be back in no longer than fifteen minutes."

Hale nodded and smiled when he saw that Jax had perked up after Crystal woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad you all like this story! This chapter is short but I wanted a father/daughter moment… So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *laughs* But I kidnapped Tig from Katie again!

After Jax went and told a Nurse that Crystal had woke up and after he called Clay and Gemma he walked to the NICU. He put on the gown and mask and then walked in to see his daughter.

As he looked at the little girl he still couldn't believe that he was a Dad again. He couldn't take his eyes off his daughter and he couldn't help but think how tiny she was. He knew that Abel was small when he was born but he wasn't this small.

"Hi, Princess I'm your Daddy. I'm going to love and protect you from everything." Jax whispered.

He couldn't take his eyes off of his daughter as he watched her little chest moving up and down. "Your mommy woke up today. As soon as I am allowed too I will bring her down here to see you. Then we will come up with a name for you instead of calling you baby girl. I never knew your Mom was pregnant Princess. If I had I wouldn't have let her leave like she did. I have missed out so much. I love your Mommy but I have to convince her of it. I know that I do. You have a brother and I know he will love you too. You have to get better quick Princess."

Jax just continued to stare at his daughter and talked about anything and everything. He didn't know what to say exactly so he just talked. About thirty minutes later he left after promising that he would return in a couple of hours. Once he was out of the NICU he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He sent up a prayer that his daughter would be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I am happy that you like this story… I know that the last chapter was short short but I thought having a father/daughter moment was a good thing…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *looks at the men and black suits and yells* You can't have Jax or Happy back! *then takes off running*

Jax took in a deep breath and then entered Crystal's hospital room again. He looked around the room and saw Hale, Clay and Gemma in there. He went over and hugged his Mom and slapped Clay on the shoulder before walking to the seat that was still vacant beside Crystal's hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Jax asked Crystal. He could tell that she was still in some pain but not as much as she was in before he left to go check on their daughter.

Crystal looked over at Jax and felt self conscious. She looked him over and realized he looked better than he did when she left seven months ago. She averted her eyes as tears filled her eyes. She could still remember why she left the way she did. She just hoped that she never had to see Tara again because if she did she was not sure she would be able to hold her tongue.

After she got herself composed she looked back at Jax and gave him a weak smile. "I am feeling so so. I am not in as much pain as I was because they gave me some medicine. Have you been to see our daughter?"

Jax studied Crystal for a moment and said "Yes, I have. I will tell you how she is doing but first I want you to answer a couple of questions for me."

Hale and Gemma both shot Jax a look and Gemma said "I don't think now is the time son."

Jax glared at his Mom and said "Actually Ma you are wrong. This is the perfect time to ask her. After all she just gave birth to MY DAUGHTER. I have the right to know why I only found out that I was going to be a father again after my daughter was born. I have the right to know why in the hell she kept it from me."

Gemma looked at Jax tightlipped but she finally nodded. She knew that her son needed answers to his questions. She looked over and saw that Hale was wondering why Crystal kept her pregnancy a secret from Jax as well.

Hale took in a deep breath and said "Sis he has a right to know why you left like you did. Hell he has a right to know why you kept his daughter a secret. I want to know too why you ran. I knew two days before you left that something was wrong but you wouldn't tell me. Well it's time for you to tell us both why you ran and why you haven't contacted either of us in seven months."

Crystal looked from Jax to her brother Dave and knew that she was going to have to tell them why she left like she did. She just needed to come up with how she was going to tell them. First she wanted to talk to Gemma alone.

Crystal sighed. "Fine I will tell you but first I want to talk to Gemma and talk to her alone. Can you guys give us five minutes?"

Jax, Clay, and Hale exchanged looks and then nodded and stood up. Jax, then Hale, and finally Clay all bent down and kissed Crystal on the head before walking out of the room.

Gemma turned her head and made sure the men were out of the room and then walked over to her Goddaughter's side and said "What is it baby girl? What has you so damn scared?"

Crystal shut her eyes and then opened them back up. "I need for you to do me a favor."

Gemma nodded and said "Anything Baby Girl and you know that."

Crystal sighed and said "I need for you to make sure that Tara doesn't get anywhere near my daughter. I left seven months ago because she threatened me and my unborn baby. She knew that Jax and I had slept together and then she found out I was pregnant. She threatened to kill me."

Gemma's eyes went hard and she said through clenched teeth "That bitch threatened you? I will kill her!"

Crystal know that Gemma was telling the truth and she shook her head. "I don't want her dead but I do want her to pay. I know that I need to tell Jax and Dave but I don't think either of them will believe me."

Gemma shook her head and said "I think Jax and David both will Baby Girl. After all a month ago Abel was kidnapped because Tara didn't try to protect him. I was also on the run but not even two weeks later I was back home and so was Abel. You need to tell Jax and David. I will be right here beside you."

Crystal sighed and nodded. She knew that she was going to have to tell her brother and the man she loved but right now she needed a few minutes. She laid back in the bed and closed her eyes as she thought about how to word what she needed to tell her brother and Jax.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *smiles at Katie* Have you seen Tig lately?

Gemma walked out of Crystal's hospital room and down the hall. She wanted to find Tara right then and there and hurt her but she knew she had to wait for the right time. She knew though that there was no doubt that Tara would regret what she did. She found Jax and Hale talking to Clay and Chief Unser and she walked over to them.

"You two need to come with me. Now I am telling you this. You will listen to what Crystal has to say before either of you talk. You will make sure that she says it all. Do I make myself clear? And Clay and Unser go and make sure that Tara is nowhere on this floor nor is she at the NICU." Gemma demanded. She knew that Crystal was going to have a hard time talking about it so she wanted to make sure that Crystal got it all out before any questions were asked. She saw Jax and Hale look over at her with raised eyebrows but she didn't say anything to them.

Jax and Hale both nodded and followed Gemma back to Crystal's hospital room and as soon as they were inside Gemma sat on the edge of the bed by Crystal and said "It is alright baby girl. You go right ahead and talk. They both know not to say anything until you are finished talking."

Crystal nodded and took a deep breath. "I left seven months ago not because I wanted too but because I had too. I didn't have a choice about leaving. If I had a choice I definitely wouldn't have left."

Crystal had to stop for a minute and Jax spoke quietly but quickly "Why didn't you have a choice?"

Gemma shot a glare at Jax but Crystal shook her head and said "It is alright Gemma. I didn't have a choice because I was threatened. I got told that if I didn't leave town I would be killed and so would my unborn baby. I didn't want to cause trouble and I didn't want to lose my baby either."

Hale lifted his hand up as if to ask if he could say something and once Crystal nodded her head at him he said "Who threatened you Sis? Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you come to Jax? You knew that we wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Crystal swallowed and averted her eyes because this was the bad part so she took in a deep breath and let it out and then turned her head back towards her brother and Jax. "Tara had found out that Jax and I had slept together. Apparently she was near when my Doctor told me the results to the pregnancy test he had done. Tara followed me out to my car and slammed me against the door of my car and told me that if I didn't leave town I would meet with an untimely death. She also said if she ever found out I told Jax or you David that she would find me and kill me and my baby."

Jax swore and said "Why didn't you tell me Crys? You knew that I would protect you."

Tears filled Crystal's eyes and she said "I didn't think that you would believe me. By that time you were getting cozy with Tara again."

Jax shook his head. "I would have believed you baby. I would have known that you were telling the truth because you have never lied to me about anything."

Hale looked at his sister and said "I'm going to go and find the good Dr. Knowles."

Crystal shook her head. "Not yet David. I need you to stay close because as soon as Tara finds out that I am back in town she will go after my daughter."

Jax and Hale exchanged looks and Gemma said "I'm going to call the boys. They can take turns looking over your daughter. This way you two are free to keep an eye on Crystal and make sure that fucking bitch doesn't get near Crystal."

Jax and Hale both nodded and Gemma pulled her cell phone out and made the call.

Crystal tried to stifle the yawn but couldn't and Jax chuckled and said "Get some sleep Baby. We'll be here and make sure nobody hurts you."

Crystal nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

After making a couple calls Gemma looked at Jax and Hale and said "You two need to leave for a bit. Go home, shower, change, get something to eat and then come back."

Jax and Hale both looked at Gemma like she was crazy and Jax said "I'm not leaving her side."

Gemma glared at her son. "Clay and I will stay here until you two get back. Now go!"

Jax and Hale looked at one another and then finally nodded. They both stood up and walked over to Crystal and bent down to kiss her head before leaving the hospital room and Jax turned towards his Mom "Call me if anything happens."

Gemma rolled her eyes and nodded "She'll be fine for the hour to two hours that you will be gone."

Jax nodded and then both him and Hale walked out together. As they were nearing the elevator they both saw the one person that they didn't want to see. It took all of their will power not to yell and scream and get into her face but they managed it. Well they managed it until she walked over to them.

"Hello Jax and David. What are you two doing here and together?" Tara said. She had been trying to get a hold of Jax for the last day and a half but he hadn't returned any of her phone calls. She wondered why but now she was hoping that she would get her answers. She wasn't expecting what she got.

Jax glared at Tara and said "It isn't any of your business what I'm doing here Tara nor is it your business what Hale is doing here."

Tara's eyebrow shot up and she said "Well excuse me for thinking that I had a right to know since we had plans yesterday and you didn't show up or even bother calling me."

Jax narrowed his eyes at her and growled "Any thought of plans with you make me sick to my stomach right now. Stay away from me and stay away from the club. If I find you near either me or the club you will be sorry."

Tara wondered where this was coming from and said "What in the hell Jax? I thought you loved me!"

Jax shook his head "I can't love you when my heart has always belonged to another. You left me years ago Tara and then came back expecting to pick up where we did. After Crystal left I decided to give it a try but every time I was inside of you I was seeing Crystal's face. You were a substitute and a poor substitute at that."

Tara's mouth dropped open and she didn't think before she said "Well it's a good thing Crystal isn't here then isn't it? So I guess you will have to make do with me Jax. I made sure Crystal left town a long time ago."

Jax and Hale both growled and Hale said "Watch what the fuck you are saying Tara. Don't forget that Crystal is my sister."

Tara paled as she realized what she said and she tried to backtrack. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

The Elevator doors opened and Opie and Happy walked out and saw the standoff brewing and stood behind Jax and Hale and glared at Tara.

Jax stepped forward. "I know all about what you did and said to Crystal seven months ago Tara. So it would be wise for you to stay out of my sight before I forget that I don't hit women."

Tara paled again and said "I told that fucking bitch not to contact you or Hale or I would have her killed. Now I need to find where she is and make good on my threat."

Hale lost it at that but instead of smacking her he pulled handcuffs out and walked around Tara and said "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be held against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Yada Yada Yada. You just fucked up you bitch. You don't threaten to kill or have someone killed."

Tara turned her head towards Hale and said "Come on David you know you don't want to arrest me."

Hale shook his head. "Oh you will get free but for now until I know that my sister and my niece are alright you will be in lock up."

Tara turned her head towards Jax and glared. "So you know that Crystal is pregnant now huh? Oh well it isn't like you are ever going to see your daughter or talk to Crystal ever again. She knows better than to come back here."

Jax stepped forward and got nose to nose with Tara and said "And that is where you are wrong. I have seen Crystal and I have seen my daughter. They are both here."

Tara stomped her foot and Hale said "I'll take her to the police station and let Unser know why she is in lock up and then I will meet you at the club house."

Jax nodded. "I'll see you there. And Tara remember you fuck with my old lady and you'll live to regret it for the rest of your life."

Hale laughed when he saw Tara's mouth drop open when Jax called Crystal his old lady. They both entered the elevator with Tara in between them. Once they were outside of the hospital Hale shoved Tara into the backseat of his police car roughly and then got in and drove off. Jax got on his bike thinking about how much he had to make up to Crystal and that he would make her his old lady.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Once at the club house Jax quickly showered and went back into the main part of the club house. He saw some of the guys and headed towards Tig and Happy. He knew then that Opie must have taken the first shift with his daughter.

"How is Crystal doing brother?" Happy asked. He had always loved Crystal like a sister and he just hoped that she would be alright. He wanted to find the bastards responsible for doing this to her and tear them limb from limb. He knew that the others felt the same way.

Jax looked down at the table and then back up. "Tara threatened her and made her leave seven months ago. Hale arrested Tara today for threatening Crystal's life once again."

Happy looked at Jax in surprise and said "Are you kidding me? You have got to be kidding me! Why in the hell would Tara do something so stupid?"

Jax didn't get the chance to answer but a voice behind him said "Because Tara is a stupid bitch and needs to be educated on who she can and can't mess with in SAMCRO and in Charming."

Happy, Tig, and Jax turned around and was surprised to see someone standing there that they didn't know.

Jax looked at the woman standing in front of him and demanded "Who are you?"

The woman shook her head. "That is an easy one to answer. I'm Celia and I have been living with Crystal for the last seven months. Now can you tell me where to find her? She has been missing for several days now."

Tig looked at Jax who nodded and Tig said "She is in the hospital. Some guy she was dating raped and beat the shit out of her. She just woke up from a coma."

Celia gasped and said "Oh my God is she okay? Will she be okay? What about her baby? She didn't lose her baby did she?"

Before anyone could answer her Hale walked in and Celia launched herself at him knocking him off of balance but at least he didn't fall and Hale said confused "Celia what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

Celia nodded. "I was looking for Crystal because she has been missing several days."

Hale slapped himself on the head and said "Shit I'm sorry that I forgot to call you. I meant too and then everything seemed to spin out of control and I really wanted to hear your voice but didn't get the chance to slip away and call you. I'm so…"

Celia stopped Hale's talking by placing her lips on his and giving him a kiss that she had been wanting to give him for a while now. When she pulled away she smirked when she saw the shock on his face but she didn't get the chance to say anything because before she knew it he was pulling her back into his arms and kissing her again.

Tig laughed and said "Well I guess she is taken."

Jax chuckled also. "I would say so brother."

Happy stood up and walked over to Celia and Hale and cleared his throat loudly and then laughed when the two kissing didn't even pay him any attention so he finally shouted "Hey you two would you like to use my room for a quickie real fast?"

At that Hale pulled back and opened his mouth and said "Thank you for the offer Happy but I think right now Celia would like to see Crystal. However if you will keep that offer open I may be taking you up on it later."

Celia's mouth dropped open and she started blushing which made all the guys laugh and Hale said "Celia do you want to ride with me to the hospital? I actually brought my bike out of its hiding spot for today."

Celia grinned and said "I'd love to David."

Jax looked at Hale with a raised eyebrow. "You got a bike?"

Hale chuckled at Jax's shock and said "Yes, I got a bike. You're more than welcome to see it but I want to get back to Crystal soon."

Jax stood up and said "I'm ready now. Happy and Tig you two want to come along for a while?"

Tig and Happy nodded and stood up and followed Jax, Hale, and Celia out of the club house. Everyone whistled when they saw Hale's bike. Soon they were all getting on the bikes and Celia climbed on behind Hale and wrapped her arms around his waist. She let out a shout when Hale pulled out to follow Jax. She couldn't help but wonder what the kiss meant to him if anything. She made a vow to herself that she would find out later on.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the delay in updating… Haven't been feeling the best! This chapter may be a bit short but the chapter after this is longer… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Once at the hospital Jax, Happy and Tig laughed when they saw Hale helping Celia off of his bike and Jax said "Who would have thought that Hale would get himself a woman like that woman?"

Tig shook his head. "She is a knock out that is for sure."

Jax looked over at Tig. "Yes, she is brother but it looks like she is off limits."

Tig nodded. "Let's go see how Crystal is doing and I want to see the baby."

Jax nodded and yelled "Hey Hale are you coming in or staying out here making eyes with the woman?"

Hale looked over at Jax and flipped him the bird and looked back to Celia "Are your legs steady now?"

Celia grinned. "My legs are never steady around you David but yes let's go."

Hale nodded and wrapped his arm around the woman he has secretly loved for a while now and led the way over to Tig, Jax and Happy.

When Hale and Celia got close to Jax, Happy and Tig he said "Let's go see how my sister and niece are doing."

Jax actually laughed. "I'm still trying to get use to the fact that I'm a father again."

Happy slapped Jax on the back. "You will do fine."

Jax looked at Happy in shock and then said "Thanks brother. Now let's go before Mom and Clay think we jumped ship."

Hale laughed. "I don't think they will think that. After all they are the two who kicked us out."

Celia looked between everyone and then said "How bad is Crystal?"

Hale sighed. "She woke up from the coma she was in but she looks pretty bad. She told Jax and I some stuff this morning and it drained her."

Celia's eyebrows furrowed and the she exclaimed "She told you about Tara didn't she?"

Jax and Hale both looked at Celia in surprise and Hale said "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

Celia looked down at the ground and then back up. "I didn't tell you because I gave her my word that I wouldn't. Not a day went by that I didn't try to get her to call and tell you. She would always tell me that you wouldn't believe her."

Hale closed his eyes and said "I've failed her as a brother."

Celia shook her head vehemently and said "No you haven't David. I am pretty sure Tara told her that she would do something to you if Crystal ever told you about what Tara did or said."

Hale let out a breath and snarled "I can handle myself. Damn it didn't she think about what her leaving would do to me or hell even to Jax?"

Jax put his hand on Hale's shoulder. "Calm down brother. She's back and yes she is hurt but we will all make sure that she stays that way. We won't let anything else happen to her or my daughter. Just be thankful she came home even if it isn't the way we wanted her to come home."

Hale nodded and said "Alright I'm calm. Let's go see the baby and then surprise Crystal with Celia."

Celia grinned. "It will be a good surprise."

Jax nodded and led the way in followed by Hale, Celia, Happy and Tig.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

After stopping in to see the baby Celia, Hale, Happy, Tig and Jax all made their way to Crystal's hospital room. They were all anxious to get there and to see Crystal and see how she was holding up. Once they were in front of her hospital room door they took in a deep breath before entering.

"Crystal!" Celia said as soon as she walked into the hospital room. She couldn't believe that, that was her friend laying so pale in the hospital bed. She rushed over to her but was very careful when she leaned down to hug Crystal. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes.

Crystal looked up at Celia in shock. She couldn't believe that she was here. Then again she should have thought about the fact that if Celia hadn't heard from or seen her in a couple days that she would come here and check and see if David has heard from her or not. She was grateful that Celia was here. Even with as much as she loved her brother, Jax, Gemma and Clay she still needed another female.

Crystal sucked in a deep breath and let it out. "Celia my God what are you doing? Are you alright? Your ex hasn't found you has he? Please tell me you're alright."

Celia laughed a little and shook her head. "Crystal you're the one laying in a hospital bed and you're asking me if I'm alright? Damn it woman worry about yourself for a change. I'm perfectly fine and even more so since I'm in the presence of your deliciously hot brother."

Crystal looked in between her brother and Celia and saw both of them blushing and she said "So you two finally got your heads out of your asses and realized that you would make a good couple did you?"

Jax laughed at the shock he saw on Hale's and Celia's faces as he stepped around Celia and over to Crystal. He smiled at her before he bent his head and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down beside her on the hospital bed. His smile grew even bigger when he felt Crystal's hand grasp his. He knew then that they would get through this.

Crystal looked at Jax with a sad smile and whispered "I'm sorry for everything."

Jax shook his head. "We're not going to talk about that right now. We will talk about it later. Right now you need to concentrate on getting better so that you can get out of her. Have you thought of a name for our daughter?"

Crystal frowned for a few minutes and said "What about Emma Celia?"

Jax thought about it and smiled. "I like that name. So Emma Celia Teller then?"

Crystal nodded at that. "I want her to have your last name that is for sure. Are you sure you like the name?"

Jax nodded. "I love the name baby. If I didn't like I wouldn't have told you I did and you know that. Maybe if the Doctor will okay it later on I can take you down to see our daughter. I know that it is killing you not being able to see her just yet."

Crystal felt the tears fill her eyes and she blinked them away as she said "Yes, it is. How did you know? I was trying to keep it from you."

Hale shook his head. "Sis you should know by now that Jax can tell when something is wrong with you. He always has and I have a feeling he always will be able to tell."

Celia laughed at that and said "Crys you should know that by now. You've told me stories about Jax and how he could always tell when something was wrong with you or when something was bothering you. Why do you think it would be different now?"

Crystal sighed. "I thought it would be different now because I ran away from him seven months ago. I kept our daughter a secret from him. By all rights he should hate me."

Jax glared at Crystal and said "Baby, I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to which I don't. I understand why you left seven months ago. I don't like that you did it but I understand it. You are back now and that is all that matters. As for how I could tell something is wrong is because I know you Crystal. I know how you think. I meant what I said earlier. We'll talk when you are better and out of the hospital. For now you concentrate on getting better."

Crystal nodded and sighed. She was drained again. She hated being so damn tired. She shut her eyes and snuggled up against Jax's side and before she knew it she was asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the reviews… This chapter is a little short but it jumps ahead 3 days…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Crystal was ecstatic. Today is the day that she gets to see her daughter for the first time. It has been three days since her and Jax had picked a name for their daughter and since she had said she wanted to see her but the Doctor wanted to make sure that she was alright enough to go and that she wouldn't get stressed to much so that it would complicate her recovery.

Jax had already asked both her Doctor and Emma's Doctor if they could wait until after Crystal saw Emma to talk to her about things. He really wanted Crystal to see their daughter. He hated seeing her so depressed because she hasn't been allowed down to visit their little one.

Jax looked at Crystal as he put her in the wheelchair and said "Are you ready to go see our daughter baby?"

Crystal nodded and smiled. "I'm more than ready honey. Let's go see our little girl."

Jax smiled and pushed Crystal out of her hospital room and to the NICU. He helped Crystal gown up and then he gowned up and pushed her inside their daughter's room. He smiled when he saw the adoration on Crystal's face for their daughter.

"She's so beautiful Jax. She looks like you." Crystal whispered as she put her hand on the incubator and stared at her daughter.

Jax smiled at that and said "No baby she looks like you. You gave me a beautiful baby girl."

Crystal looked at her daughter and said "Hi Emma I'm your Mommy. I'm so sorry I haven't been down to see you before now. But now I'll come see you constantly. I love you precious."

Jax felt his heart swell with pride as he listened to Crystal talk to their daughter. He knew that she was going to make a great mom. He just hoped that she would always be with him. He didn't want to lose her again. He stood behind the wheelchair and listened as Crystal kept talking to their daughter and telling her things. He couldn't help the grin that was plastered all over his face.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… Once again this chapter is short but it jumps ahead four weeks...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Crystal was sick of the hospital. She really wanted to get out and they were talking about possibly letting her out tomorrow. She has been in the hospital now for a month but she understood why they were keeping her so long. She had ended up getting pneumonia three weeks ago but thankfully with the antibiotics it cleared up. She was very happy about today. Today was going to be a special day for her and for Jax and even for Abel. She smiled as she thought about the son the man she loves had. She has brought him in to see her and the first second she laid eyes on him she fell in love with him.

She smiled at Jax and her brother when both men came into her hospital room. She grinned when she saw that her brother was holding Abel. She thought it was just cute even though he has told her on many occasions in the last four weeks that he was only holding Abel so that he would know how to hold onto his niece.

"Hey baby are you ready to go see our daughter and get to hold her for the first time?" Jax asked with a smile. He couldn't believe that it has been a month since his daughter was born. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms so he knew that Crystal felt the same thing.

Crystal smiled up at Jax and said "Let's go hold our daughter. I've waited long enough."

Jax smiled and nodded and helped Crystal into the wheelchair. He knew that she hated it but for now she needed it. He kissed her on her head and looked at Hale and nodded his head at him letting him know that he could lead the way. He couldn't contain a laugh as he saw Abel trying to nibble on something on Hale's shirt. He shook his head and thought about how much has changed in the last month.

Once at the NICU they were told that they didn't need to gown up and Crystal, Hale and Jax all smiled at the news. They knew then that Emma was definitely on the way to being one hundred percent well. Hale opened up the door to the room that Emma was in and held it open so that Jax could push Crystal in.

Jax took the rocking chair that was in the room after making sure that Crystal was alright next to him. He smiled when Hale pulled up another chair and sat on it with Abel on the floor. He smiled even bigger when a Nurse came in and took Emma out of the incubator.

"So are you ready to hold your daughter now?" the Nurse asked Crystal and Jax.

Crystal smiled with tears in her eyes and nodded. She held at her arms and let out a sob as the Nurse placed Emma in her arms. She bent her head and kissed her daughter on the head for the first time and just stared at her.

Jax looked over at Crystal and tears filled his eyes as he watched her hold their daughter for the first time. His heart swelled with so much love that he thought it was going to burst. His love for the woman he loved grew in leaps and bounds in that second as he saw the joy on her face.

A/N 2: Yes, I know that this chapter was short but I wanted more than anything to show their emotions. The next chapter will have dialogue in it… Click the button and let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wow its been a long time since I've updated this story and I'm sorry for that but I was in an accident and then in the hospital for quite a while... Not to mention that everything I had wrote for this story was on the laptop that was in the accident I was in... This chapter is short but I want to show Crystal's thoughts about holding her daughter for the first time ever... Also with this chapter being so short it helps me to get back into the swing of this story...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA...

Crystal looked down into her daughter's face and felt the tears pool in her eyes. She couldn't believe that this little girl was her daughter. She couldn't believe that her and Jax had made such a beautiful little girl. As she tried to blink the tears away she looked up at Jax and was surprised and shocked at seeing tears in his eyes. She gave him a wobbly smile and then she looked back down at her precious daughter.

As her daughter lifted her little hand up she couldn't help but chuckle. She was just so amazed that this little girl that she was holding came from the love that her and Jax shared. She was just so amazed that this little girl that she was holding had come from her body. As she really looked at her daughter close up she could see how much that Emma was going to end up looking like Jax and like Abel. She couldn't help but smile at that thought.

She really didn't care who Emma looked like as long as she continued to get healthy. She looked up again from her daughter and saw her brother and Jax both looking at her with grins on their faces and she couldn't help but grin back. She was finally back where she belonged. She finally was with the man who owned her heart. She was finally able to have the family she so desperately needed and wanted for the last several months. She was finally home and with that thought in mind she looked at her daughter again and bent her head and kissed Emma on the head because her and her daughter were right where they should be. They were both home.


End file.
